For you, I will
by Asrathea
Summary: "We met under the moonlight, didn't know that you would turn my world upside down. But I'm happy I met you. For you, I will..." Might contain OCC and Randomness. NanoFate


I'm sorry if there's tons of grammar fails in this one, it's my first fan fic, so please.. Be gentle ; u ; Also, please feel free to point out my mistakes.

* * *

**For you, I will**

**Chapter 1**

**Starting from Scratch**

_Breathe in… Breathe out… Relax, yeah… Just relax… No sweat, this is just you going to class for the first time in the middle of the semester…. Nothing embarrassing about tha-… Oh who am I kidding?_

A certain Takamachi Nanoha with both hands behind her back, holding a school bag, leaned on a wall beside a brown door, leading to Class 2-A; her classroom. The girl had her hair up in a sideways ponytail and wore the Uminari High's private school uniform. With mocha brown colored coat and a chocolate brown colored mini skirt.

The brown haired girl tilted her head upward, counting the cracks on the ceiling to calm her nerves down.

She knows she's to be blamed for being in this tight spot at the moment. Considering she was the one who jumped into that random fight two months ago, without even knowing how to fight properly.

Nanoha jumped at a voice she heard from her side and immediately turned her head to the owner of it.

"Earth to Takamachi-san.. Oh! Finally! You can come in now dear." A tall blonde hair woman, wearing a purple colored headband, went back inside the now opened room, leaving a shaking brunette outside.

The girl took a deep breathe one last time and started walking inside the room.

Nanoha stood in the middle of the platform and stared down at her shoe, listening to her advisor introducing her to the class.

"Okay class, this is Takamachi Nanoha…" She wrote Nanoha's name on the board and continued with the introduction. "Please be nice to her, she just came out of the hospital due to some unavoidable circumstances. And no ambushing her with weird questions okay?" When the teacher finished talking, she glanced at Nanoha who's still looking down.

"Takamachi-san… Takamachi-san…" Carim took two steps forward and tapped Nanoha's shoulder, earning a yelp from the girl and a look as if she stepped on her cat and threw it in a river. She smiled at the girl, "Have anything to say for your classmates?"

"O-oh! Right!" Nanoha faced her front and gripped her bag's handle tighter.

_Oh God… They're staring at me! Did I do something wrong? Is something wrong with my hair? My clothes? I'm sure I took a bath earlier too!_

"I-I'm Takamachi Nanoha, nice to meet you all!" She bowed down and heard her classmates murmuring. Which is not a good sign, well…. For her.

Carim clapped both her hands together to silence the noisy group. "Okay, okay, that's enough class. Okay Takamachi-san, please sit… Hmmm... Over there." The blond teacher pointed at one of the two vacant chairs in the back and everyone gasped.

A short brown haired girl raised her arm and stood without waiting for the teacher's approval. "Carim! You sure you want her there?"

"Oh shush everyone! And you, Yagami-san. Call me Gracia-sensei please…. "

"Oh fine! Everyone knows already though." The brunette crossed both her arms together before sitting back down on her chair, pouting.

Carim flushed and cleared her throat before speaking to the new student again. "N-now, Takamachi-san, please proceed to your seat."

Nanoha fidgeted before walking to the seat assigned to her. What was with the gasps? Is something wrong with the chair? Maybe its cursed or something… The blue eyed girl sighed inwardly and sat on the vacant chair beside the one that's beside the window. Nanoha's sure that this semester would be a very interesting, not to mention a tiring one.

"Psssttt~"

Takamachi Nanoha looked at the person in front of her, which is incidentally, the person called 'Yagami-san'. "You up for the challenge?"

"Uhh.. Yeah?" Nanoha didn't know what the other brunette meant by that. Maybe she's talking about going to school in the middle of the semester?

"Cool! Name's Yagami Hayate by the way! But you can always call me Hayate." Hayate sat sideways on her chair and offered a hand to Nanoha. The taller brunette shook Hayate's hand and smiled. "Takamachi Nanoha, but you can call me Nanoha, Hayate-chan…?"

"Ossu Boss!" Hayate gave a confused Nanoha, a thumbs up before evading a chalk heading straight to her by leaning backwards. Said chalk hit Nanoha on her forehead, making her whimper at the slight pain and went to rub the now red spot.

"Ha! You misse-" Hayate turned to the front to stick out her tongue but got hit by a chalk straight on her forehead instead.

"Did not missed~" Carim winked at the now grumbling Hayate and cleared her throat again. "Moving on! Silence now, Homeroom will start!"

Nanoha frowned at the exchange, they must be close friends. But still, that brunette is going to pay for this injury. Still rubbing her forehead, she noticed Hayate leaning back on her chair, tilting her head up to look at Nanoha. "Come with me to the rooftop later boss!"

"Uh sure...? Why are you calling me boss any-"The taller brunette got cut off by a clearing of throat. Nanoha sat up straight and glanced at the teacher. Nanoha's thoughts wandered around while looking at the blackboard, curious as to why this Yagami Hayate is calling her boss. And the fact that everyone around her is looking at her as if she's some sort of alien who have 3 heads, 1 eye and several tentac-okay let's not go there.

* * *

At the sound of the noon bell ringing, Nanoha shakily brought out her bento box from her bag, ignoring the stares and murmurs of her classmates and was about to eat when Hayate popped beside her desk. "Come on! The guys are waiting!"

The one sided pony tailed girl furrowed her brows together but stood up nonetheless and started following Hayate to the rooftop, bringing her bento box with her. Food is, after all, very important.

Nanoha knows that she should just ignore this Hayate person and eat her lunch, but she wanted to know what the smaller brunette meant with 'the guys'. Is she going to be bullied on her first day? Curiosity got the better of this one sided pony tailed girl.

"Who are we meeting?" Nanoha asked the girl climbing up the stairs in front of her. The short brown haired girl glanced back at Nanoha while still continuing to climb up. "You'll see!"

Both arrived at the top most floor and Hayate opened the door to the rooftop, exiting first without any second thoughts. Nanoha on the other hand, covered her eyes from the sun's rays first before slowly stepping outside, hugging her bento box with her free hands by her chest.

There she found a tall pink haired girl, wearing her hair in a pony tail, leaning on the roof top's railing; a short blond haired girl standing at the right side of the pink haired one. And a small red headed girl, sitting on the left side of the pink pony tailed girl.

Hayate stood between Nanoha and the group of girls by the railings, both arms placed on her waist. "So the blond haired girl on the right is, Shamal." Hayate used her thumb to point at the now bowing blonde girl. "The giant in the middle is called, Signum" The person named Signum just nodded at Nanoha. "And this shrimp over here is named, Vita."

"Oi! I'm not a shrimp!" Vita stood up and stomped one of her foot on the floor. Hayate countered that outburst with a simple, "Yeah right, says the one who's the shortest in the school."

Vita ground her teeth together and started to advance forward. Only to be stopped by Signum who held her shoulder. "Let it go…" Signum continued staring at Nanoha, which made the brunette girl fidget a little and look to the sides.

"Now, now you two, first impressions are important you know." Shamal raised both her hands up in the air, trying to calm the two beside her.

"Fine!" The midget crossed both her arms together and glared at Hayate.

Hayate stuck her tongue out at Vita, which earned her a muffled curse. She grinned at her triumph and glanced back at Nanoha. "So what do you think?"

Nanoha, confused, furrowed her brows together. "What do I think..? What do you mean?"

It was now Hayate's turn to cross both her arms together. "What do you mean by that? I said, what do you think about your most skilled men? Don't tell me you're that disappointed? I swear you can leave your back to them without getting any regrets!"

Nanoha stopped hearing other things after, 'your most skilled men'. What did the girl mean by that? Does this school support an oneesama system or something?

"Excuse me, but you're confusing me. I don't know what you're talking about…"

Hayate stood there for a while then laughed out loud. "Wow! You're a funny one! I'm asking if you're satisfied with your backup, BANCHO!"

* * *

Just in case you didn't know... Though I doubt it =P

**Bancho** : The leader of a group of delinquents.

I don't know yet if I'll continue this story or not, it's like a beta test on my writing skills LOL. I just hope you guys enjoyed reading it.


End file.
